Silence is a Virtue
by iloveromance
Summary: Unable to find a moment's peace and quiet, Roz finds that the stress is too much for her. But she doesn't expect Frasier to make things "more than right" again.
1. Chapter 1

It had been perhaps the most stressful week of his life. And finally, Friday had arrived. He couldn't wait to go home and sit on his Cocoa Chanel sofa, a glass of pinot noir in his hand and his favorite aria on the stereo. The thought was absolutely heavenly. But first things first.

"That's all the time we have for today, so until next week this is Dr. Frasier Crane wishing you good mental health."

When the ON-AIR light was turned off, he sat perfectly still, enjoying the peacefulness. He was so lost in tranquility that he was completely oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone at his desk.

"Um, Frasier?"

He jumped at the unexpected sound and glared at her. "SHHH!" he hissed, holding up his index finger. "Roz… Do you hear that?"

"Hear _what_ , Frasier? I don't hear-. What's wrong with you anyway?"

"You can't hear it?"

"No! I can't hear anything!"

He smiled contentedly. "Exactly. Silence. No door banging open, no obnoxious, resonating gong, no-."

"HEY, DOC! HOW ABOUT THOSE SEAHAWKS!"

Bulldog's loud and irritating voice made Frasier flinch, but of course his discomfort was of no concern to Bulldog. The sports broadcaster laughed and burst through the door, banging on his gong. The sound jolted Frasier even further and he could swear that his entire body was affected by the reverberating (and very intruding) noise.

"How about shutting up?" Roz snapped. "You know Bulldog, just once it would be nice to enjoy a little peace and quiet around here!"

"Yeah, well you ain't gonna get it from me!" Bulldog laughed.

But Roz wasn't the least bit fazed. It was the perfect intro. "Well, you're not getting any from me either, so what do you think about that?"

As Frasier and Roz gathered their belongings and walked out of the studio, Bulldog called to her. "Hey Roz, you don't know what you're missing, ya know? Being in the doghouse is pretty memorable!"

"Bite me!" Roz yelled.

"All right, just name the place and-."

"Oh my God, Bulldog you're disgusting! Come on, Frasier!" Roz grabbed Frasier's hand and pulled him into the hallway. When the ON-AIR light finally came on, she knew that they were safe… at least for the next hour.

Out in the hallway, she leaned against the wall and sighed. "God, he is so annoying!"

"Yes, annoying would be a good word for him." Frasier agreed.

"So much for peace and quiet. I guess it wasn't meant to be. Sorry, Frasier." And then she shut her eyes.

"Something wrong, Roz?"

"Oh God, my head is throbbing! THANKS A LOT, BULLDOG!" She yelled though the glass. But as she expected, Bulldog was oblivious to her outburst and she could hear him ragging on a caller who had just moved to Seattle from San Francisco and wanted to know how the Seahawks defense would stack up against the 49rs in the upcoming Monday night game. She wasn't sure if it was pure insanity or her throbbing head that had her so curious about the answer, but at that moment she didn't want to wait around to find out.

She needed to get out of there as quickly as possible. Never had she felt so miserable.


	2. Chapter 2

Frasier smiled sympathetically and put his hand on Roz's back. "Come on."

"What? Where?"

"Just come on." Frasier said with a knowing smile.

Wordlessly they walked out of the studio and crossed the parking lot. When they reached their cars, Roz smiled at her friend. "Thanks for rescuing me, Frasier. I'd love to stay and talk, but…" She shut her eyes and put her hand to her forehead. "I have a splitting headache. Oh my God, this is awful."

"Which is why you're coming with me."

"What? Where? But Frasier-."

"I'm not taking no for an answer, all right?"

"Okay, but-."

"We'd best be going before Bulldog's show is over."

"But what about my car?"

"We'll take care of that later."

"Are you sure about this? Because I don't-."

"Roz, do you trust me?"

She sighed, looking into his eyes. "Yes, of course, but-."

"Then don't worry about a thing."

They climbed into his luxurious car and when they were securely buckled in, Frasier carefully pulled out of the parking lot. Roz's head rested on the back of the passenger seat and she was asleep within seconds.

(Later)

"Roz? Roz, we're here."

At the sound of Frasier's voice, Roz opened her eyes and looked around. But the light practically blinded her and she groaned in misery. "Ohhh... where are we?"

"We're home." He said. "Well, almost."

She sat up, shielding her eyes from the harsh light. "What do you mean, almost? This isn't anywhere near where I live. Frasier, where are you taking me?"

"I'm making an impromptu stop at the drugstore." He replied. "I hope that's all right."

"Well, sure, but-."

"Don't worry, everything will be fine. I'll be right back, so just rest."

He didn't have to tell her twice, as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat. How was it possible for leather seats in a car to feel like soft pillows? If she was ever forced to live out of a car, she hoped it would be one exactly like Frasier's. She allowed herself to drift back into slumber, but it seemed to only last a few moments when she heard him opening the car door. When she looked up, she saw that he was holding a small white bag.

She tried to focus, but it was nearly impossible. "What's that?"

"Something to make you feel better."

She bolted upright and her eyes widened when she saw the neon sign, lit up with the word "PHARMACY".

"Frasier, what are we doing here?"

"I told you, I-."

"But this isn't where I get my prescriptions filled! And besides, you're not-."

He smiled and nodded. "I know, but sometimes-."

"No, Frasier, this is wrong! You shouldn't be doing this! It's so wrong!"

"Oh come on, Roz! Since when has doing something a little devious bothered you? Besides, it's the least I can do."

"But-."

"Look, it's fine. Perhaps it is wrong, but if it's for a worthy cause then I think it's okay. Doing it once isn't going to ruin my reputation and if it does, so be it. And aside from that-."

She reached for the bag and took it out of his hand, tearing it open to reveal the small bottle. "Oh, thank God. I'll just take a couple of these and-."

"No, Roz."

"What do you mean, no?"

"Just … let me get you home first. Those will make you very groggy and I want to make sure that you're okay."

Suddenly she burst into tears, sobbing as she slumped against his shoulder. "No, I'm not okay! Oh God, Frasier, it hurts!"

"I know." He replied, kissing her cheek. "We'll be home soon."

She closed her eyes, sniffling as he pulled out of the pharmacy parking lot and onto the road.

"I love you, Frasier."

He chuckled softly. "I know. And I love you too, Roz."


	3. Chapter 3

"Roz, we're here."

She sat up and looked around, more confused than before. "But this isn't-."

"I know. But it's home, Roz. My home."

"Frasier-."

He was out of the car and had opened the door, taking her hand before she had a chance to protest. And then wearily she leaned into him as he put his arm around her and guided her into the building.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Crane."

"Morrie, how nice to see you."

"Likewise. What's wrong with-."

Roz closed her eyes and thanked God that Frasier was holding onto her. The lobby was swaying.

"She seems to have a severe migraine, I'm afraid." Frasier was saying. "But she'll be fine in a little while."

"Oh, well, I'm sorry you're not feeling well, Roz." Morrie said. "Is there anything I can do?"

"We'll be fine. Thank you Morrie."

"Take care, Roz." Morrie called to her as Frasier guided her to the elevator. They stepped inside and the doors closed. But the motion made her nauseous.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna be sick!" She said.

"No you're not." Frasier said a bit too quickly. "Just breathe through your nose and we'll be home in a few minutes."

She clung to him as the elevator moved slowly up to the nineteenth floor. And she was barely aware of Frasier guiding her into the living room.

"Hey, Fras! What's going on?"

"Shhh… I'm sorry Dad, we need complete silence, all right?"

His father got out of his chair and walked toward Frasier and Roz. "What's wrong? Roz, are you okay?"

She's not feeling well." Frasier explained. "It seems that she has a severe migraine."

"A migraine?" Daphne repeated. I can' make some of me Grammy Moon's-."

Frasier held up his hand. "No Daphne. That's not necessary. We'll manage. I got her a prescription."

Daphne and Frasier's father exchanged glances.

"You did what?"

"Look Daphne, there's no need to-."

"Oh, so you'll do that for Roz but when I need a prescription refilled you make me go to the damn doctor?" His dad shouted.

"Dad, for God's sake, be quiet! Roz is very susceptible to noise!" Frasier whispered. And then he noticed Daphne's disappointed face.

"Daphne-."

"Is there anything I can do, Dr. Crane? Roz is me friend too, and-."

"Actually there is something you can do. Can you get a glass of water? And some chicken broth?"

Daphne smiled. "OF course. And I'm sorry about before. That was nice of you to go against your beliefs to help Roz, Dr. Crane."

Frasier smiled, strangely comforted by Daphne's compliment. "Well, thank you Daphne. That means a lot to me."

"One glass of water and some chicken broth coming right up." Daphne said. When she turned to go into the kitchen, Frasier glanced at his dad. "I'm going to let Roz stay in my room. It should be quieter back there."

"Fras, I'm, sorry too-."

"Don't worry about it, Dad. This is Roz we're talking about. And you're right. I should have done the same for you, but we'll get into that some other time."

"It's all right, Fras. I get it."

Frasier guided Roz through the living room and down the hallway to his bedroom and helped her remove her shoes. "Here, just climb into bed and Daphne will be in with your pills. I promise they'll make you feel much better in a few hours."

His face was blurred, but she smiled anyway, touching his cheek. "Thank you, Frasier."

"Here you are, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. "Some chicken broth and some ice water. Now be careful with that chicken broth, because-."

"I think we can manage, Daphne."

"Oh, all right. Well, if you need anything else…"

"Actually Daphne there is one thing-."

She nodded. "I'll be right back."

"But I haven't even-."

"Just give me a moment."

When Daphne was gone, Frasier turned to Roz. "Here, why don't you take two of these and then sip some of that chicken broth. But be careful, it's hot."

She tried to give him a look of disdain, but it hurt to do so. "Frasier, why are you being so nice to me?"

He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Just do as the doctor ordered, Roz."


End file.
